Chronicles Universe: Spider-Man
by Spidey Viewer
Summary: Superheroes had been gone for years. Crime still corrupts the streets. But...one fateful science trip turns average boy Peter Parker into the Spectacular Spider-Man! The newest superhero in years! Having learned the valuable lesson of "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility," Peter Parker vows to use his powers to fight crime and save lives! (CANCELLED, UNDERGOING REWRITE!)
1. With Great Power

**Chronicles Universe: Spider-Man**

 _Chap 1: With Great Power…_

Young Peter Parker, his parents deceased, lived most of his life with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was raised along with Cindy Moon, whose parents also disappeared. Her and Peter got along pretty well and stuck together through thick and thin, though today...today is the day that'll change both their lives forever.

15 year old Peter Parker was snoring in his bed.

"PETER! WAKE UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Cindy yelled through his bedroom door. Peter rubbed his eyes, getting up.

"Late...late for wha-" His eyes widened as he remembered. "THE TRIP!" He quickly got dressed and ran out his room.

"AUNT MAY MADE PANCAKES SO YOU BETTER HURRY!" Cindy called running down the stairs. He ran down the stairs and smiled sitting next to Uncle Ben.

Cindy and Peter dug into their pancakes eating up as Uncle Ben gave Aunt May a goodbye kiss.

"I'll be in the car squirts!"

They nodded and ran out after breakfast. Quickly hopping inside the car as they drove off.

 **Later**

They arrived at Oscorp. The place the field trip was taking place.

"I'll be here after the field trip. See you kids then." They waved as he drove off.

"Let's go Cind!" They ran inside meeting up with their classroom.

The class were led around the place by one of the scientists. "And this is our Superior Spider project. We're experimenting with these magnificent specimens to breed and create Better stronger spiders." They were shown lots of cases, each with a different colored spider in them. "Here, we have the containers for our 58 Super Spiders."  
"There's 57." A redheaded girl said. "One's missing." The scientist looked at the empty case. "Oh dear.." she said. Peter smiled at his best friend Mary Jane.

"Nice job." he whispered.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'm sure Dr. Connors is doing some experimenting on it. Though I do suggest you watch out for the floor and ceiling. And if you see any webs, run." Everyone laughed. Peter was so busy laughing that he didn't see a shiny strand leading to his head from the ceiling. Everyone started walking off. Peter didn't notice the spider go onto his hand until...the fateful bite.  
"OW!" He said before the spider dropped onto Cindy's ankle and bit her. "AUGH!" She grunted. Her foot flinching in pain knocking the spider to the ground before she stepped down crushing it. "Whoa. You okay guys? You look like something just bit you." Their childhood friend, Harry Osborn asked.

"No, I'm good." Peter said. Rubbing his neck.

"Yeah just a little pinch on my ankle." Cindy said rubbing her foot.

"Ok...well let's go!" Harry said going after the class. Peter and Cindy nodded following. MJ and a blonde waiting for the three of them.

"You guys ok?"

"We're fine Gwen just a random muscle pinch." Cindy said.

"Okay. But let us know if anything starts getting serious." Gwen said. MJ nodding her agreement.

They walked with the class, Peter and Cindy following but Peter getting tripped.

"Oh, sorry, Parker." Came the barely contained laughing voice of Flash Thompson. Flash and his gang kept laughing as Peter's vision blurred and he couldn't get up.

"Peter...you...okay…." Came the dizzy voice of Cindy moon as she fell next to him as they both lost consciousness.

"SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE!" Gwen and MJ shouted in unison.

" _Wake up, little spiders…..wake up…"_ Mysterious voices echoed.

Peter woke up in a hospital bed. Looking around desperately to figure out where he was. He looked around for Cindy as a nurse walked in.

"What..what happened?" Peter said.

"You fainted after a nasty Spider bite. It's not fatal but you should've told your teacher."

"Yeah...goofed up...where's Cindy?"

"Same spider bite but on her ankle. She'll recover."

"Good.."

"How are you? Any nausea or headache?"

"No. Actually… I feel great!"  
"That's good! I'll go check on Cindy while your guardians come check on you."

Peter nodded as she left. Aunt May and Uncle Ben stepped in.

"Hey sport. How're you feeling?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Good. I… don't feel bad at all."

"Whoa. are you sure Petey?" Aunt May doted.

"Yeah. I'm fine May."

 **With Cindy**

Cindy woke up with a groan. "What the heck happened…" She groaned.

"Oh you're awake!" She looked to the nurse who smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like a tank just attacked my head, but like my fingers could lift a mountain."

"Well expected on the tank. Weird on the mountain."

"Yeah. Is Pete ok?"

"Yes he is."

"Good…. Ugh my head hurts…"

"Do you want me to get the other doctors?"

"No it's ok just a headache."

"Ok. Well your guardians will be in shortly."

"Ok. Thankyou." The nurse walked off and soon Aunt May and Uncle Ben walked in letting Peter rest.

"Hey guys. How's Pete?" Cindy asked.

"He's fine sweety. How are you feeling?"

"Headache. But other then that I feel fine."

"Good. Well the doctor wants to hold you overnight so we'll see you in the morning ok buddy?"

"Ok. See you in the morning Uncle Ben." He nodded and they went off.

 **The Next morning.**

Peter and Cindy were allowed out of the hospital when morning came. Uncle Ben drove them home and just as they got there they saw a Collector outside the door talking to Aunt May. "What's going on there?" Peter said.

"Oh uhh Nothing you kids need to worry about. Get ready for school."

"Ook." Peter and Cindy went inside. Peter trying to ignore the harsh words the debt collector was using.

"Whoa...just..whoa." Pete said when they got upstairs.

"Let's just get ready Pete."

"Yeah." They got ready for school and went back downstairs. The debt collector was gone and May was looking more worried.

"Where's Uncle Ben?"

"He's off to… take care of something…. I-i'm sorry little ones looks like you'll have to take the bus."

They nodded and walked out. Chasing after the bus.

Peter and Cindy made it to school. Cindy and Peter both somehow catching up with the bus after it had started moving, they made it to the school without incident. They walked to class, Flash following them. They looked to each other and smirked walking a little faster. Turning a corner and smirking grabbing a rope and hiding on either end of the hallway. Flash walked and yelled as he tripped. His posse laughed as Cindy and Peter ran to class.

 **After class**

Peter met up with MJ and Gwen.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Pete! Glad to see you're ok Tiger."

"Yeah. Stop calling him Tiger MJ you know you make him flustered."

MJ giggled.  
"Well what're we gonna do?" Gwen shrugged.

"Hmmmmm Take pictures of James Jonah Jameson picking his nose?"

They laughed.

"How about we go climbing? There's a new rock climbing place near my house." Mj said.

"Ok!" Pete and Gwen said. MJ smiled as the group left the school.

Cindy went to find Harry. Who was waiting for his dad outside of the school.

"Hey, Harr."

"Hey Cind! How're you feeling? My dad managed to find the remains of the specimen that bit you. I'm really sorry that this happened."

"Yeah. But..something really weird has happened...When I woke up, I felt...strange in my fingers" As soon as she said that, strands of webbing shot out from her fingertips onto Harry's shirt.

"...Well...that's new.." She said.

"Uhhh…. Maybe you should call Mrs. Parker and let her know my dad wanted to talk to you. He is gonna want to see this."

"Ok. G-good idea…."

 **With Peter, MJ, and Gwen**

Peter smiled in climbing gear. "Let's do this!" They started climbing. Peter moving quicker than usual getting halfway with ease.

"Whoa…" MJ and Gwen said. It wasn't till he was at the top that he realized he didn't use the rocks at all. He looked at his hands as they stuck to the wall.

 _What the…_ He thought. Deciding to experiment he reached his hand up to the wall. It stuck.

"Yo, Tiger! Everything alright?" MJ called up.

"Uh, yeah yeah. I'm fine." He then reached a little higher touching the ceiling.

"Whoa…" He said to himself.

 **A little later…**

Peter landed safely on the ground. _How the heck did that happen!?_ He thought to himself trying not to panic as the girls descended.  
"You ok, Pete? Ya look like you've seen a ghost." Gwen said.

"Yeah Tiger maybe you're still under the weather."

"Maybe. I-i'm gonna head home…" He walked off.

When he got to his room he began experimenting. He put his hands on the wall and slowly crawled up, putting his feet on it. He climbed onto the ceiling.

 _Whoa…_ He thought before smiling. "Cool." He dropped down and sat in his spinning chair grabbing some extra liquids from his Science experiments kit, plus some leftover scrap metal. He looked at a newspaper he had gotten earlier that day.

 **Wrestling Match: Survive against the Unstoppable Crusher Hogan**

He grinned. He knew May and Ben were having money issues. This was his chance to help. He begun working on a new experiment.

 **Test 1**

"Alright, non-existent audience, this is test 1 of my new web shooters." Peter said to a camera. He pressed the button on the little device and there was a loud fizzle and some sparks but nothing happened. He groaned.

 **Test 2**

"Test 2." He pressed the button on the device but it short circuited and shot web all over his face. "Well atleast it did something."

 **Test 3**

He pressed the button and it fired….right next to the target.

 **Test 30**

"Alright...this is...the 30th attempt. Let's hope this works." Peter said. He aimed the web shooter and pressed the button and...it fired and hit the target. "Yes! Wooooo!- Oh uhhh…. Wooooooo….." He got softer for the last part after realizing Aunt May and Uncle Ben are asleep.

He grabbed the camera. "Test successful." He said before ending the recording.

 **Later**

"Alright, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need a costume and a name." He got out a sketchbook and some utensils. Drawing quickly trying to come up with a cool design.

Red and black suit with red eyes? "Nah too edgy." Black and red suit with black eyes? "Nah, too megalomaniacal." Red and Blue suit with whitish eyes? "Hmm..interesting." He got to work making it. Blue pants, Reddish shirt with a sewn in spider symbol. Red mask with curved triangle lenses, plus some white and red gloves and shoes.

"Alright, I'll need a name. Guess Spider-Man is as good as any." He said to himself. Putting on the costume.

" _Showtime!"_

 **The next night**

Uncle Ben was dropping Peter off at the library.

"Well here we are, sport." Ben said.

"Huh?" Peter said, snapping out of his thoughts. "The library. The one across the venue? You said you had to study here."  
"R-Right...um, Uncle Ben, if you could do something better than anyone else could, then..it wouldn't be wrong to..cash in on your talents, right?" Peter asked. Ben took a deep breath

"Peter…. A lot of times in life it's tempting to take advantage of people that are less powerful than you. But your father used to tell himself 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I know it might be tempting son. But whatever you're about to do, think about it before you do."

"Alright, Uncle Ben. I will." They hugged before Peter got out of the car and Ben drove off. _He's right. But it's to help them. As long as…. As long as it's to help them he'll understand right?_

He went off.

 **Later**

"Who dares next to challenge the unbeatable, the unstoppable, CRRRRRUSHERRRR HOGAAAAAN!?" An announcer asked through the microphone after a match. Peter was waiting nervously for an opportunity

The announcer looked through the lists of combatants. "It seems we have a new challenger. Will you give one for the unstoppable, the AMAAAAAZING, SPIDER-MAN!" The Announcer said. Everyone chanted as Peter, in his outfit, landed in the ring.

"You sure bout this, kid, I like the gimmick, but, well.." The announcer whispered to Peter, gesturing to Crusher.

" _1000 bucks if I win?"_ Peter asked for clarification. "There are some caveats but basically, yeah." The announcer said.

" _Then I'm in!"_ Peter said. The Announcer shrugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for your entertainment this next matchup will be A CAGE MATCH!" The Announcer went out of the ring as a cage closed around them.

" _Alright, let's do this-HRG!"_ He was pinned to the cage by Crusher. "Now listen here, I don't like picking on little guys. So I'm gonna make this quick. Kay?" Crusher said.

" _Sure, sounds good. Better than good. In fact, I feel great!"_ Peter said, kicking him off and jumping off of him.

"Hey, where'd he go!?" Crusher yelled.

" _Yoo hoooo!"_ Peter sang from the top.

"Get down here!" Crusher yelled.

" _Tempting, but I think you'll see,"_ He jumped down and kicked Crusher across the face and webbed him to the top of the cage.

" _The match is already over."_ He said, letting go of the web line and Crusher fell down.

The announcer grabbed his arm and raised it into the air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE SPECTACULAAAAR! SPIDER-MAAAAN!" He yelled. Everyone cheered.

Peter walked up to the announcer's office. "Alright, kid. Just gotta sign a few papers, then ya get yer check."  
" _Whoa whoa, I'm not signing anything."_ Pete said. "Hey i told ya, there were caveats, kid. No papers, no money."  
" _But that's not fair!"_ Pete said. "Fair's not my problem, kid." The Announcer said. Peter glared when a crook ran up past them with a bag of money.

"Hey! He stole my money!" The announcer yelled. Peter stepped aside, letting the thief go.

"Thanks." The thief said as the elevator doors closed. The man was a Military cut dirty blond with green eyes and sand colored skin.

The Announcer looked at Peter.

" _Not my problem."_ Peter mimicked, glaring at him. The announcer glared and walked off.

 **Later**

 _Well that was a bust._ Peter thought walking home. _No money, not even a ride home._ He saw a crowd of people gathering around a spot. He went to check it out. "Hey, what's happening.." He said. He pushed through the crowd. "Sir, I'm gonna need you to stand back-" A police officer said before Peter recognized the man on the ground. "THAT'S MY UNCLE!" He pushed past her and went to him. He was bleeding. "What happened?" He asked.

"He looked… so scared…. I don't think he realised he had his safety off…." The police officer said.

Peter looked to his Uncle Ben. Ben was gasping, his clothes stained with mud from the place he fell.

"Uncle Ben?" He opened his eyes and saw Peter. "Peter…?"  
"I'm here, Uncle Ben.." Peter said, shedding tears. "Peter…" Ben closed his eyes. Peter looked down, shedding tears before he heard the police radio.

" _Carjacker on 5th street. Police on in pursuit."_ He got up and ran off. He ran into an alley, taking off his jacket, revealing his costume as he put his mask on and jumped onto the wall, climbing up it. He followed the police swinging with his web shooters. He swung ahead of the police and saw the car they were chasing. He landed on the front of it and punched through the front window. The crook shot at him but he jumped, avoiding the shots. He webbed the gun away, He looked behind him & saw the car was gonna crash into a building. He jumped onto the wall as the thief ran inside.

The thief hid in an upper floor in a dark room. He heard sounds. "WHO'S THERE!?" He yelled.

" _You took the life of a good man...a man with a loving family...and you did it for his lousy car!"_ He heard an angry voice say. He shot in the dark but was kicked in the face by Peter. He shot a web at the crook and slammed him into a wall. He grabbed him and shoved his face through some glass windows of the doors, making him yell in pain. Peter threw him to the windows of the building. He walked to him and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him out the window, the light revealing his face. Peter's eyes widened.

 _That face…_

" _Not my problem…" He had said when he let the crook go._

" _No...it can't be you...it can't!"_ Spidey yelled. The crook was scared for his life as Spidey held him out the window.

" _I should drop you..take what you took from Ben Parker!"_ Spidey said dropping him. The crook yelled before he was caught by a web line. " _But that's not what Ben would've wanted."_ The cops arrived. Peter walked off.

He sat on a gargoyle of a building, sobbing. _I should've stopped him. I shouldn't have let him leave that building…_ He put his face in his hands. _Uncle Ben….. I-i'm sorry…._

 **With Cindy**

Harry was helping Cindy with her powers. Norman couldn't be there because of an apparent sickness.

"Ok so far, wall climbing, silk like webbing from fingers. An apparent sixth sense as a warning of danger…. Anything else obvious?"

Cindy lifted him up with one hand. "Apparently super strength." She said.

"Right Super Strength. Oh and Super Agility. Combined also give you speed much greater than the average person. But not Speedster levels."

"Yeah. So, fast, but not The Flash fast." Cindy said.

"Exactly. Actually you said Peter's been keeping up with you today right?"

"Yeah. Actually, I remember him being sent to the hospital as well...you think he might have the same powers as me?"

"Very possible, you were both bit by the spider. Though Peter didn't get as much venom in his system according to his Doctor's reports. Most likely because the Spider wasn't as stressed."

"So if he did get powers, mine are much more advanced?" Cindy asked.  
"Or you just might have a couple he doesn't. I think we'd know if his fingers started spitting out silk too."

"I'll check with him later. Am I good to go, or would you like to run some more tests?"

"I think that's it until I can get this stuff back to my dad."

"Ok! See ya, Harr!" Cindy said running off.

When she got back to the house, Aunt May was sobbing. "May? What's wrong?" She asked, walking to her.

"B-ben was shot… and I can't get a hold of Peter…"

 _Ben's...dead?_ Cindy thought. "I'll go look for Peter." Cindy said. She ran out the door. She saw red and blue on the Gargoyle on the clocktower. She went up to him and saw his mask was off. "Peter?" She said. He was sobbing. She sat next to him and hugged him close.

"Ohhhh Petey…"

 **Later**

Peter got out a case and opened it, taking out a red and blue spandex suit that he made.

" _With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."_ Ben had said. With those words in his mind, he knew what he had to do. He had to make up for his mistake for not catching that burglar when he should have. He had to become a man...Spider-Man.

 **A/N:  
Spidey Viewer: THE FIRST CHAP OF THE FIRST STORY OF CHRONICLES IS HERE!**

 **Terias Faldom: YES! :D SPIDERMAN!**

 **SV: YESH! AND SILK! AND MANY MORE SPIDE-**covers mouth****

 **TF: MORE WORD GIRL! I WANNA SEE YOUR STORY IDEA!**

 **SV: YAAAAAYYY! **flails around like Kermit****


	2. Cindy and Peter

**Chronicles Universe: Spider-Man**

 _Chapter 2: Cindy and Peter_

 **New York Bank**

A security officer stood outside the bank, gun ready in case of intruders. A man in a black suit walked in.

"Sir, I'm gonna need some ID." The security officer said. The man in the suit smirked evilly. Handing him an ID.

"Alright, Mr. Smerdyakov. You can go in." The officer said. The man walked inside with a wide smirk as smoke filled the room.

"Hey, what's the big ide-" the officer coughed as everyone started coughing. The man took off his face, revealing a white masked man. Several thugs dropped in, wearing gas masks.

"Take the money. Knock out anyone who gets in your way." He told the thugs. They nodded and ran into the vault. The man taking out a kit and dragging one of the knocked out security guards out of sight.

Once they got all the money, they ran out to a helicopter. They got inside as it started flying.

"Good work boys." They flew off when they suddenly came to a halt.

"What!? What the-" Smerdyakov looked out the helicopter and saw it was stuck between 2 buildings with….webs!?

" _So if we go with an animal theme you're a… chameleon?"_ He looked to the voice and saw a red and blue clad man hanging upside down from a web.

"Who are you!?" The man in the suit said.

" _Really? Spider logo, webbing and everything and you can't figure it out? Man, first super villain I take down and he's a dumb one…"_ The red and blue man said before webbing him and the thugs up. The man dodged jumping onto the firescape.

Spidey chased after him. Both of them jumping on the rooftops. Spidey shot a webline at him which caught the mans coat. Spidey pulled on it, dislodging the coat as the man fell. He caught the man in his webbing taking a deep breath.

" _That was way too close. We almost had Chamo pancake."_ He pulled the man up, but only finding his clothes. He looked around for any sign of him.

" _Clever, I'll give him that. I'll leave his thugs to the police."_ He said to himself before swinging off.

Cindy groaned in the training lab Harry and her have been using. They were having trouble with the tests. Mostly the webbing, They're just kinda splattering everywhere (as a certain goggle masked Spidey said) and after shooting them Cindy often blacks out losing control of her actions. She and Harry were getting frustrated. And it was getting hard not to tell Peter. She groaned sitting down in a chair. _What do I do…._ She thought. Rubbing her temples as a headache spread "You ok?" Harry asked.

"Just…. I feel bad not talking to Pete about the experiments we're doing. I mean I know he has powers, but we're not seeing how much he has."

"I see. Well after Uncle Ben's death I… Don't think he wants to talk about it right now."

"Yeah… Oh speaking of I gotta go with Aunt May to the doctor's office."

"Alright. See ya later." Cindy got up and walked out.

 **Later**

"Thanks for coming with me dear." May said. "No problem at all, May." Cindy said. May smiled as they made it to the Doctor's. They went inside and Cindy waited outside

 **Later**

Peter was running late, he knew it and it stressed him out. He saw the meet up place up ahead and ran even faster than he already was hoping to beat the clock. He ran faster and ended up ten minutes late anyways as they girls waved.

"Sorry...got distracted." Pete said.

"You've been distracted a lot Tiger. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gwen hugged him. "If you ever need to talk to us, feel free to." She said.

"I know. Thanks." Pete said, Gwen and MJ hugging him smiling. They walked to the restaurant nearby seeing the news on a tv screen.

" _-Reports of a masked vigilante in red and blue taking down criminals. Officers say he always leaves a note behind on the crooks he ties up, naming himself 'Spider-Man.' Believed to be the first new superhero in a long time. We now go to James Jonah Jameson for his take on the story."_

" _If he's such a 'hero' as everyone says, why does he wear a mask, huh? What's he got to hide? As far as I know he's just a criminal like all others he takes down! This is the Police's job not some kids!"_

"Wow. Never seen JJJ this ticked at something since the election." MJ said.

"Who won that again?"

"A 'hated by most, loved by some' guy that's got everyone worried when really they ain't got anything to worry about." Gwen said. They shrug and walk off.

"I do wonder about that Spider-Man though." Gwen said.

"Yeah. I do wonder if he's single for a certain blonde~" MJ teased, elbowing Gwen.

"Oh come on MJ like you're not checking out that cat burglar whenever she's on the news."

"Hey, can't help if I like girls. Speaking of which, you available for tonight~" All 3 of them laughed.

"You know I don't swing that way. And not being able to help it is an urban legend. If you like girls that's fine, but no one needs an excuse."

"Hey, we're supposed to ruin Pete's jokes, not mine!" MJ pouted playfully. Peter laughed louder having to hold onto their shoulders for support. They all laughed.

"I guess you better call the cops MJ cause you got burned!" They laughed harder. Sitting down to get lunch, They soon got their food and nibbled.

 **Elsewhere**

The white masked man, known as the Chameleon, was in his office when he got a phone call. He answered. " _This is the Chameleon."_ He said, his accent showing russian descent.

" _ **What was that? I thought you said it was an easy job."**_ A distorted voice said on the other end of the call.

" _I did not expect the Spider-Man to come. I thought he was merely an urban myth. I will not fail next time. Now what did you call me for? I am a busy man."_

" _ **Unless you have more excuses we have another job."**_

" _Fine. What is it?"_

" _ **A curious little cat needs to disappear."**_

" _I thought we had dealt with Walter Hardy."_

" _ **Oh we have, it seems bad habits run in the family."**_

" _Alright then. I will deal with it."_

" _ **Be careful, she's borrowed her dad's tech she'll be able to manipulate the probability of things happening around her."**_

" _Then a stealth approach is needed. She won't even know what hit her."_

" _ **Excellent. I wish you well."**_ The voice hung up.

" _Ugh, that guy needs a glass of water."_ Chameleon pressed a button.

" _Yeah, boss?"_ A thug answered through the speaker.

" _We have a new job. Eliminate Walter Hardy's daughter. Find out where she is. Then I will deal with her personally."_

" _Yes sir."_

 **Later**

Peter was in his lab, working on a new invention. _Can't let these crooks get away. Not without a way to track them._ He thought. Messing with some wires. He heard a knock on the door. " _Peter?"_ It was Cindy. He hid everything and walked up the basement stairs, opening the door.

"Hey Cind. Need something?" Pete asked.

"Just checking on you."

"Ah. Thanks. But I'm good."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Positively positive."

"Drats. Alright I'll leave you be.."

"What, something wrong?"

"We just haven't… talked since Ben."

"Yeah, you're right about that.."

"So wanna talk?"

"Sure." She walked in, sitting in a chair. Peter sitting next to her. "So...how've you been?" Cindy asked.

"Coping. Working on experiments."

"What kind?"

"Oh just….. Small things."

"Ok. I uhhh… I guess I've just not thought about it"

"Bout what?"

"About Ben. About the bite. About all of it."

"Yeah? I can understand that…"

"Yeah… So uhhh anyway I can help with the experiments?"

"Nah. I'm ok Cindy."

"Okay. Be sure to talk to me more okay Pete? I'm still your friend."

"Yeah. I will." Cindy stood and hugged him. He hugged her back and waved when she left. He got back to working on the trackers. _That's it! SPIDER TRACERS!_ He thought as he continued working. Adding a tracer launcher to the top of his gauntlet. _Alright! Now to test this…_ He looked for something to attach it to. Choosing his backpack he attached the tiny mechanical bug. His Spider Sense went off as he got closer to it.

 _YES! Using this, I'll be able to track crooks with my Spider Sense! THIS IS AWESOME!_

 **Police Report**

" _Penthouse silent alarm triggered. Repeat Penthouse of Safeland Hotel's silent alarm has been triggered."_

The police arrived at a Penthouse kicking the door in. No one was inside and the place had been thoroughly looted. The police searched around. Finding signs of a fight. They looked for any more evidence, finding only a broken window.

 **Elsewhere**

A woman in a black suit, white hair, and mask was at a warehouse several cuts along her body as the Chameleon punched her, sending her into some crates. She groaned in pain. She caught his arm with her legs and flipped him over. He groaned getting up and hitting her across the face. She slashed his mask with her claws and he picked her up by the neck. He started choking her, when they heard a crash from above. Chameleon looked up to see a woman in white dropping down, " _Who are you and what are you doing here? I am busy."_ The Chameleon said.

"Maybe she got here to distract you!" The woman in the black suit said before kicking him away. The woman dressed in white spun webbing over Chameleon. He tried breaking free, the webbing holding him tightly. The woman in white went over to the woman in black.

" _You ok?"_ The white woman asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Name's Black Cat. Who're you?"

" _Silk."_

"Nice. Any relation to Spider-Man?"

" _Not gonna answer that. I gotta go, police are already on their way."_

"Same. See ya around, Silky." Black Cat jumped up to the roof and ran off. Silk swung away with her webbing.

She landed on a rooftop, pulling down her web scarf. Cindy smiled. "That felt good."

"You did pretty well. Though maybe some color is in order, using your webbing might prove hazardous on long missions." Harry said smiling holding a tablet.

"How so?"

"It degrades over time, in two hours it completely dissolves."

"Ah. So, if I'm gonna go on missions that are like, 2 and a half hours, I'd be completely naked for the last 30 minutes. Yep, an actual suit is in order."

"I'll call a tailor of mine, shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright. Can't wait to see how it'll turn out."

"Sleep well Cind, if you hurry you'll make your curfew."  
"Thanks. You too, Harry." She said before putting her scarf back on and swinging home.

 **A/N:  
Spidey Viewer: DEBUT OF SILK!**

 **Terias Faldom: YAY!**

 **SV: Overwatch story next!? OR Chronicles?**

 **TF: Wes to OW**

 **SV: REWRITE OF GX!?**

TF: SURE!


	3. The Truth Is

**Chronicles Universe: Spider-Man**

 _Chapter 3: The Truth is…_

A couple of crooks were wearing superhero masks while robbing an ATM store. Unaware of the person leaning against the door behind them in a red and blue outfit.

" _Hey guys!"_ He said. They turned around to see Spider-Man. " _Wait a minute...you guys aren't the real Avengers! I can tell, Hulk gives it away."_ Spidey said before webbing 2 of them and slamming them into each other. One of the other crooks pulls out a knife and Spidey just laughs webbing him to the wall.

" _Seriously? Knives? I'm a superhero, and you decide to use_ knives?" He said, his eyes showing his amused expression. The fourth one jumped at him. He backflipped and kicked him up to the ceiling and webbed him there.

" _Well that was easy."_ He went out of the store and swung off. Watching as the Police arrived.

"Webs. Definitely Spider-Man." One of the cops said. "Gotta say..he sure did a job on these guys." Another cop said.

"I kinda prefer this Silk character but Spider-Man does a good job too." A third cop said.

 _Silk? Wait…..Cindy…_ Spidey thought before swinging home. Noticing Cindy wasn't home yet. _Cindy…._ He thought. _She said she's been talking with Harry. Maybe I should pay him a visit._ He swung to Harry's place. Crawling through the vents to get to Harry's "Secret" lab. He hung upside down from a web as he lowered himself down, looking around. He saw Harry and Cindy below him. He carefully climbed into the shadows, watching as they experimented with Cindy's powers.

"Still not sure why the webs come out of your fingers." Harry said. "Yeah, it's weird." Cindy said. Throwing a training dummy around with her webbing. "Something else that's weird." Cindy said. "I keep getting buzzes in my head."

"When do you get them?"

"Whenever there's danger around. But sometimes I'll get them when there's none around, so I think something else might also cause this sort of...I dunno, Spider-Sense to go off."

"Hmmmmm….. Well for now watch your back when it goes off and I'll look for any secondary reason for it going off."

"Alright." Harry smiled getting out a box. He opened the box and Cindy looked inside.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S PERFECT!" She took it out. It was grey with a web pattern that was red at the center and faded out along with a lightning symbol on the chest. The arms and legs were black with black gloves and grey fingers.

"Thanks. It should make it so you can stay out on the streets longer."

"Thanks for this!"

"No problem. Really it's no trouble."

 _Knew it._ Peter thought. Suddenly his webbing was snipped by a cleaning bot.

" _Whoa!"_ He fell down.

"WOAH!" Harry yelled.

Spidey rubbed his head as he got up.

"Peter?" Cindy asked.

" _Ah, hey, CIndy. Or should I say Silk?"_ Spidey said crossing his arms. Cindy hugged him. Peter grunted. _Ugh...she's….stronger...than I am…._ He thought. He hugged back groaning. " _Cindy...you're...kind...breaking….my spine…"_ He grunted.

"Oh sorry." She let go. He panted rubbing his back. " _So...you got powers, too?"_ He said.

"Yep! They're so fun!"

" _And why exactly are you running around as this 'Silk?'"_

"Cause Silk is pretty and it's another word for webbing."  
" _Not what I meant. What the heck do you think you're doing!?"_

"What do you think _you're_ doing? You don't even make webs biologically!"

"You don't even have a reason for doing this!"

"You don't know that! You haven't talked to me since Ben died!"

" _Then tell me, Cindy. Why the hell are you putting yourself in danger!?"_

"Because I got a higher dosage! That Spider was radioactive Pete! I'm dead anyways!" Cindy screamed. Peter's eyes widened, the lenses of his mask matching his shock. Cindy sniffled holding back her tears as she ran off. Peter looked down. " _Did you know…"_

"What do you me-" Harry said before Peter cut him off. " _Don't pull that bullcrap on me, Harry. Did you know!?"_ Harry looked down, offering no response. Peter clenched his fist. " _We'll talk about this later."_ He ran after Cindy. " _CINDY!"_

Harry sat in his chair, his face in his hands.

 **Later.**

Peter searched for Cindy, calling out to her. He started to worry as the sun set and he still hadn't found her. He felt a buzzing in his head. _Spider Sense, but….there's no danger around here….it's like it's…...drawing me to something…_ His eyes widened at a realization. _Or some_ _ **one!**_ He searched around, following his Spider Sense. Finding her on the gargoyle he went to after Uncle Ben died. He sat next to her. " _Hey…"_ He said.

"Hey….."

" _Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"You just kept blowing past me or made some other excuse to change the subject or leave the room."

" _Fair point….but….why are you endangering yourself like this? You didn't have anything to do with Ben's death."_

"Because I care about you. And if I'm gonna die anyways…. I wanna protect the people I care about."

They hugged.

"And since we're here…." She pulled his mask off and kissed him. His eyes widened. She blushed letting go.

"What...what was that about?" Peter said, blushing.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while."

They blushed. "Y...You wanna….do it again?" Peter asked. Cindy smiled and they kissed again.

 **Later…**

"Now you be a good boy and get some sleep, alright?" A man with a missing right arm said to his 7 year old son, putting him to bed.

"Yes papa…" the boy yawned. The man smiled as his son went to sleep. He walked out of the room as his wife kissed his cheek.

"Do you have to work late again? You've barely slept all week."

"I just have to check to see if the vials are all still there. It'll take 20 minutes max." She sighed hugging him.

"Alright. But you better be home before Midnight."

"I promise."

"Good. Now hurry." The man went to his car and drove to the lab. The one owned by Empire State University. The man's badge reading Dr. Curt Connors. He opened up the lab fumbling to use the keys one handed. He finally managed to get them in his hand. _Note to self. Always remember to bring the prosthetic hand._ He thought as he went in. Seeing several lizards in different tanks. "Hey guys." He greeted them as he walked past the tanks. Opening a cooled area. "Let's see…check….check…" He muttered to himself as he checked everything. "And… Check! Everything's in it's proper place." He smiled as he began to walk out before spotting a green vial. He looked at it for a moment before shaking his head. _Not now.._ He thought before walking out of the lab. He locked the door smiling ready to go home. He thought he heard something. He looked around and shrugged when he saw nothing. "Must've been pigeon or something." He muttered before driving home. He made it to his house seeing the door broken. His eyes widened and he ran inside. He saw a man wearing a purple goblin-like suit.

" _ **Doctor Connors. Wonderful timing."**_

"Who are you!?"

" _ **Someone who knows your…. Side project."**_

"What do you want!?"

" _ **I want to see your results."**_

"It's not finished yet. Even if it was, what would you want with it?"

" _ **Oh there are several things I could do with limb regeneration."**_

"...Do I know you? You sound..familiar."

" **Ah ah ah, not now, Curtsy. All you need to know is this: If I don't see progress soon, your wife and son go boom."** The Goblin laughed as he flew away on his glider. Curt looked to see… Explosives tied to their necks. He groaned running back to his car. Driving to the lab and grabbing the green vial. He put some into a syringe.

"Well… Here goes nothing." He injected it into his arm. Roaring in pain as his bones cracked and reshaped. He passed out.

 **Later**

Connors woke up in a chair. He looked and saw….something covered attached to him. His eyes widened and he tore the stuff off, seeing...his regrown right arm. He touched a lamp with it and couldn't be happier to feel the pain in his hand. He let go looking at the almost see through arm.

 _It may take a while for the arm to become fully functional. But it worked!_ He smiled brightly finding a purple phone next to him. He picked it up with his good arm, pressing the speeddial button. "Martha, I have good news." He said.

" _ **Oh your wife will be responding shortly. Where are my results?"**_

 _Dangit...should've known…_ "Test is successful."

" _ **Wonderful. I'll put your wife on the line."**_

" _Curt? Oh Curt please hurry."_

"I'll be there! Don't worry!"

" _B-be safe honey…"_

"I will." He sighed hanging up. _What am I gonna do…._ He thought. Suddenly, his skin began to thicken. "What the…" He said to himself. Groaning loudly as his bones cracked again and he blacked out.

 **Later**

Peter and Cindy sneaked back into the house, suddenly the lights turned on.

"Ahem." Aunt May was there. Luckily the two of them had time to change into their normal clothes. "Where. Have you been."

"I was searching for Cindy." Peter said

"... And?"

Cindy took a deep breath. "I...I was at Harry's house and...and..." She began tearing up, making May worried.

"What happened Cindy?"

"That spider from the trip…. It was radioactive… Peter's fine he didn't get as much venom when he was bit but I…" May's eyes widened and she hugged Cindy close. Cindy cried hugging back, Peter joining the hug.

 **With Harry**

Harry sat in his lab crying. _My fault…. I should've told him…;._ He cried. Kicking the wall. I…. _I've got to find a cure. Something to neutralize the radiation in her blood…_ He got to work.

 **A/N:  
Spidey Viewer: Cindy's reason for heroing and new villain's! You know which Goblin this is, obviously.**

 **Terias Faldom: Yep! But it'll still be fun! :D**

 **SV: YEP!**

 **TF: We love Spider-Man!**

 **SV: SO MUCH!**

 **TF: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! TO THE ARACHNID RIDER!**

 **SV: YUSH!**


	4. Reptilian Rampage

**Chronicles Universe: Spider-Man**

 _Chapter 4: Reptilian Rampage_

Spider-Man was swinging through Midtown. Still yelling at himself for not seeing it sooner, not being able to help sooner. Yelling at Harry, what..what was he thinking….sure, Harry had made a jerk move in not telling him, but….he was still his best friend… _I gotta apologize…_ He thought. Swinging over to Harry's lab. His heart sank when he saw the place ransacked. " _Harry?"_ He called out. He jumped in and looked around. The door had been forced open and everything was smashed. " _Harry!?"_ He called out. Fear crossing over his face as he searched for his friend. He looked around till he saw….claw marks.

 _What the heck! These are huge!_ He looked and saw….a...lizard mouse and ...a reptilian formula.

 _Wait a minute...I recognize this work….Dr. Connors was working on cross species genetics...trying to regrow limbs….he must've tested it on himself...and...if that mouse turned into that….Oh no….I've gotta find him!_ Spidey went out of the lab and swung off.

 **With Harry and Curt.**

Harry woke up somewhere. "Ugh...where...am….I…." He looked around and saw he was in...the sewers? "Well that explains the smell.."

" _ **Ahhhh Mr. Osborn you're awake."**_

"Who...who's that? Who's there!?" Harry said, looking around. He saw a hulking silhouette vision of the man made blurry by the light behind him.

" _ **Oh that's not important right now."**_

"What do you want? Why'd you bring me here?"

" _ **Your research is very interesting."**_

"R-Research? What research?"

" _ **A cure for Radiation poisoning according to your files. Although the concept itself states that you're working on a way to restore damaged cells to their original state."**_

"Yeah, th-that's right."

" _ **So say someone's cells were mutated by something other than radiation. Your cure would work on them as well correct?"**_

"Th-Theoretically, yes."

" _ **Wonderful."**_ The man grabbed a vial and downed it.

After a moment the man sighed. " _ **It appears your research is incomplete."**_

"Y-Yes, well, we're still in testing phases."

" _ **Wonderful."**_

 **Meanwhile.**

Spider-Man was working on some new things to help his search for Connors and Harry in his basement. He made a belt, getting the idea from a guy over in Gotham. He finished the basic belt design. All he had to do was add in the pockets and other stuff. Like..maybe a built in flashlight. A sort of...Spider-Signal. Yeah that'll work! Spider Signal! Hmmmm What else to put in this.. ..maybe a spare mask? Probably a good idea...In this line of work, it's a possibility you'd lose your mask somehow. What else… What else… Extra cartridges, of course! Yush! Maybe some form of web net? Yeah, that'd be good. Alright that should be it for now.

He heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to it.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hey, Pete. It's Cindy."

"Oh come on down." She came in, walking down the steps.

"Whatcha working on?" She asked, seeing the belt.

"Something to carry around some extra stuff."

"Cool! Can I take a look?"

"Uhhh sure."

Cindy looked at the belt. Smiling as she threw it around. "Pretty durable."

"Yeah. Built it from some stuff I found on the internet."

"Got enough for a… second one?..."

"Hmm...I dunno…" Peter said, putting his hand to his chin.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" Cindy said, pouting. Peter chuckled.

"Alright fine. But yellow won't go with the suit Harry got you. I got some red paint left over."

"Yay!" She cheered grabbing the red paint.

 **Later**

Spider-Man swung to the house of the Connors'. _If I'm gonna find Connors, I'm gonna have to get some info about him._ He thought as he snuck in. It was…. Empty and looked like an invasion had happened. He looked around, everything was trashed except for the home phone. He saw a message and played it. Hearing a mysterious voice and the message left for (See last episode.)

" _He was threatened…"_ _Gotta check his lab!_

He swung over to the lab. Groaning when he found claw marks on the lock. " _Great. Just great."_

" _ **Ah Spiderman. Wonderful."**_ A rasping voice said from behind him.

Spidey jumped up to the ceiling. " _And who're you supposed to be? The ghost of Christian Bale's Batman voice?"_ (I'm just joking, Bat-Bale. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!) Peter looked down to see a towering man with green scales covering his body and the remains of a lab coat fruitlessly still hanging on to him.

 _Wait a minute…_

" _Dr. Connors!?"_

" _ **Do you know me?"**_

" _I've read your papers. I also know you've been threatened by someone to complete this limb regenerating serum. But why would you kidnap Harry Osborn?"_

" _ **As you can see the experiment had complications. I need to make a way to prevent this transformation before I can give it to the man."**_

" _Look, I can help you save your family. You don't have to use this kid as a guinea pig."_

" _ **Oh he's not the guinea pig."**_

" _Then who-"_

" _ **AhEM! Giant. Talking. Lizard. I already AM the genuine pig!"**_

" _Then what the heck did you kidnap the kid for?"_

 _ **"His research. He's the only one that has the research on something with a chance to cure me."**_

Spider-Man dropped down.

" _Maybe I can help. I'm a scientist, too."_

" _ **Very well. But we have to make it look good."**_

" _Alright then. Just tell me what we need to do first."_

 **Insert montage here**

 **Small battle time**

Connors whipped out his tail, slamming it into Peter's back. Spidey bounced off the wall & kicked him in the jaw. He roared and slammed his tail into Peter's head. Spidey got up, shooting webs into Connors' eyes. Connors groaned and roared slamming his tail into the concrete making it shake and crack enough to throw spidey off balance. He wrapped his tail around him. Spidey went limp pretending to be knocked out.

Connors dragged Spidey into the sewers. All three of them started putting the finishing touches on the serum.

" _ **We're missing something…"**_ Connors said.

"But what is it…"  
Spidey looked at it. " _I think I got it!"_

"What?"

" _Oscorp may have the missing element! I'll be back!"_ Spidey swung off.

 **Later**

Spidey snuck into Oscorp labs. The security guard was sleeping. _This looks easy…..way too easy…_ Spidey thought as he snuck around. The lights flashed on. He looked and saw….robots. Robots wearing purple pajamas and painted green.

" _Whoever built these sure has a bizarre sense of humor."_ Spidey said to himself. _**"Spider-Man! I don't know why you're here. But it'll be wonderful testing of my new Goblin bots."**_ the distorted voice from Dr. Connors' phone said

 _Goblin bots? Well that explains the pointy ears._ Spidey thought as he dodged a blast. They pulled out small orange grenades.

" _Uh Oh."_ Spidey said before they were thrown at him. He dodged, barely.

 _ **"Note to self. Expand explosion radius on the pumpkin bombs. Robots test the pumpkin gas next."**_

 _Can't give up. Not when Connors and his family are depending on me._ Spidey thought as he swung deeper into the labs.

Green gas clouds quickly began filling the hallway that Spider-Man was in as the robots threw gas bombs.

 _Oh crud!_

He raced down the hallway until he saw a room that said air sealed. He ran into it, shutting the door. Spidey panted, looking for an escape route.

 _Gotta find that missing element and get out of here, fast!_ He thought. He looked through the lab he had sealed himself inside hoping it was the right lab. He find the Elements. _Annnd….YES! ELEMENT A!_ He thought as he grabbed the capped bottle. _Now to find an escape route._

He looked up at the vent. _Too obvious._ He then spotted the trash chute. _It'll be a pain to try to hide this from Aunt May….but it's the only option left._ He jumped into it. A _ctually. I get thrown into the trash at school. the smell will be a little stronger then usual but that's it._

Spidey landed in the trash bin. " _Ugh….I smell worse than the sewers….."_ He jumped out and into a manhole.

 **Later**

Spidey arrived. "Did you get it?" Harry asked.

" _Yes!"_

"Grrrr... ahhh... H-hurry... I-it hurts..." Lizard said. Spidey and Harry mixed the Element into the cure before giving it to Connors. He downed it, quickly, dropping the tube after finishing it. Soon, his scales starting disappearing, along with his tail and his right arm. Connors sighed before going to the research table. "If I'm right. Combining this with my original serum should fix it."

" _Good. And Connors, I promise I'll find who took your family."_

"Thankyou Spiderman." Connors mixed the cure with the serum and drank it. Regrowing his right arm and ONLY his right arm.

"It works. Good. I'd hate for you to becoming a recurring villain for me." Spidey quipped.

"Agreed. Now to make more of the finished version so that I can get my family back."

Spidey nodded. " _Then let's get you back to your lab."_

Connors nodded.

 **Later**

Spidey saw Connors putting his children back to bed. " _Well that's one thing solved. But who could've threatened Connors...and how could he get access to something at Oscorp…."_ Spidey said, swinging away.

 **Meanwhile**

A man sat behind a desk covered in shadow. His phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Yes?" " _Mr. Adrian Toomes is asking for more payment for his experiments."_

"Tell Mr. "Vulture" that more money won't be necessary. We have the missing piece of his genetic puzzle." The man said swirling a vial of Connors finished serum.

" _Yes sir, Mr. Osborn."_ The voice said before hanging up. Norman Osborn smirked, laying the vial down on his desk.

"Now Little Spider. How did you know what you needed was in my labs..." He looked at the vial. _This will be an interesting mystery to solve._

 **A/N:  
Spidey Viewer: Lizards, Goblins, & mysteries, OH MY!**

 **Terias Faldom: YAY! TEAMWORK!**

 **SV: And Silk will be getting some more spotlight later!**

 **TF: YAY! :D**

 **SV: I'm still wondering about something. Should we do time skips? Like, do some "few months later?" There are some stuff I really wanna get to that's after his High School years.**

 **TF: *Turns to viewers* VOTING TIME! Should we do time skips like separate sections of the story. Or keep it the way it is. COMMENT!**

 **SV: Or leave it in your reviews since, well, you can't comment on fanfictions….and do ACTUAL reviews! Not just "COOL" or "I LIKE IT!" State what you like and dislike about the chapters! Leave constructive criticism!**

 **TF: YUS!**

 **SV: See ya next chap!**

 **TF: BYE!**


End file.
